love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou
Yume Kataru yori Yume utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう let. Invece di parlare dei tuoi sogni, cantali) è il quinto singolo delle Aqours ed è la Ending della prima stagione di [[Love Live! Sunshine!!|''Love Live! Sunshine!!]] a partire dall'episodio 2 in poi. È stato rilasciato il 24 Agosto 2016. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta ed arrangiata da Akihiko Yamaguchi. La canzone cantata dalle Aqours in ogni episodio in cui è apparsa è stata cantata da un diverso numero di membri. Le versioni di questa canzone sono: # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di Chika Takami, You Watanabe e Riko Sakurauchi (Episodio 2) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou delle Aqours(Episodio 3, 12) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di Hanamaru Kunikida e Ruby Kurosawa (Episodio 4) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di Yoshiko Tushima (Episodio 5) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di Mari Ohara, Dia Kurosawa e Kanan Matsuura (Episodio 6) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida e Ruby Kurosawa (Episodio 7) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou del primo e secondo anno (Episodio 8) # Yume Kataru Yori Yume Utaou di Chika Takami e Riko Sakurauchi (Episodio 10) # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou di You Watanabe (Episodio 11) Lista tracce '''Edizione normale (LACM-14541)' CD # # # (Off vocal) # (Off vocal) Video TV = |-| TVCM (60s ver.) = |-| TVCM (30s ver.) = |-| TVCM (15s ver.) = Audio :Non disponibile su dispositivi che non supportano il formato .ogg. Testi Rōmaji= Motto nanika sagashite don don soto e yuku nda Yatte mitara igai to Happii mitsukaru mon sa Nayami nagara waraware nagara Megenai makenai naichau kamo ne Demo ii no sa ashita ga miete kita Yume o kataru kotoba yori yume o kataru uta ni shiyou Sore naraba ima mo tsutaerareru kigasuru kara Yume o kataru kotoba kara yume o kataru uta ga umareru nda ne Hirogaru kono omoi wa Daisuki na Merodii no tsunagari da yo ne Mou nigenaide susumu toki da yo atarashii basho e Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! Kitto nanika hajimaru wai wai minna no Enerugii Yatte miru yo kimochi ga gyutto hitotsu ni natte Kanjitai na tokimekitai na Kimi ga negau koto o boku mo negatteta kokoro wa chikazuiteru Sore ga ureshii ne Mirai nozomu kotoba kara mirai nozomu uta ni naru yo Sore koso ga ima no tobidashitai mune no atsusa Mirai nozomu kotoba kara mirai nozomu uta ga afuredashitara Tomenaide yo tooku e Daisuki na Merodii to tabi ni deru nda Hora tanoshikute doko made mo yukou atarashii shiizun Sou da yo ne sugu ni wa kimerarenai Dakedo sa karada wa nazeka odoridashite Daisuki na Merodii ni awaseteta oide yo... Oide yo! Yume o kataru kotoba yori yume o kataru uta ni shiyou Sore naraba ima o tsutaerareru kigasuru kara Yume o kataru kotoba kara yume o kataru uta ga umareru nda ne Hirogaru kono omoi wa Daisuki na Merodii no tsunagari da yo ne Mou nigenaide kimi to boku to de susumu toki da yo atarashii basho e Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! |-| Kanji= もっとなにか探して　どんどん外へ行くんだ やってみたら　意外とハッピーみつかるもんさ 悩みながら　笑われながら めげない　負けない　泣いちゃうかもね？ でもいいのさ　明日が　見えてきた ユメを語る言葉より　ユメを語る歌にしよう それならば今も伝えられる気がするから ユメを語る言葉から　ユメを語る歌が生まれるんだね ひろがるこの想いは 大好きなメロヂィーのつながりだよね もう逃げないで進む時だよ　あたらしい場所へ Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! きっとなにか始まる　わいわいみんなのエネルギー やってみるよ　気持ちがぎゅっとひとつになって 感じたいな　ときめきたいな 君が願うことを　僕も願ってた　心は　近づいてる それが嬉しいね ミライ望む言葉から　ミライ望む歌になるよ それこそが今の飛びだしたい胸の熱さ ミライ望む言葉から　ミライ望む歌があふれだしたら とめないでよ遠くへ 大好きなメロヂィーと旅にでるんだ ほら楽しくてどこまでも行こう　あたらしい そうだよね　すぐには決められない だけどさ身体はなぜか踊りだして 大好きなメロディーに合わせてた　おいでよ…おいでよ！ ユメを語る言葉より　ユメを語る歌にしよう それならは今を伝えられる気がするから ユメを語る言葉から　ユメを語る歌が生まれるんだね ひろかるこの想いは 大好きなメロヂィーのつながりだよね もう逃げないで君と僕とで進む時だよ　あたらしい場所へ Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! |-| Italiano= Ci inoltriamo nel mondo per cercare qualcosa in più Provandoci troveremo una felicità inaspettata Mentre ci tormentiamo e ridiamo Non dobbiamo arrenderci mai e poi mai anche se potremo metterci a piangere Ma va tutto bene perché il domani arriverà presto Per raccontare un sogno non bastano parole, per raccontare un sogno dobbiamo cantare Perché se lo facciamo riusciremo a mettere i nostri sentimenti in queste parole Un sogno raccontato dalle nostre parole creerà una canzone che parlerà di quel sogno Questi sentimenti che si stanno diffondendo Ci uniscono a quella melodia che adoriamo Non dobbiamo fuggire più dobbiamo avanzare verso un luogo sconosciuto Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! Qualcosa sta per iniziare perché riesco a sentire la nostra energia Cercheremo qualcosa conservando i nostri sentimenti nei nostri cuori Vogliamo sentire crescere la nostra contentezza Le cose che desideravo le ho desiderate per troppo tempo. I nostri cuori sono sempre più vicini Non è una buona cosa? Le parole del futuro che desideriamo diverranno una canzone che parla di quel futuro È la passione che è nei nostri cuori che vuole uscire fuori La nostra canzone nasce dalle parole del futuro che noi vogliamo Non si fermeranno, andranno lontano In viaggio insieme alle melodie che adoriamo Quindi dobbiamo cercare di divertirci non importa dove ci troveremo; è una nuova stagione Si, è vero non possiamo decidere così in fretta Ma sai, in qualche modo i nostri corpi stanno uscendo da questa danza Per cui dobbiamo unire le melodie che adoriamo, venite su...venite su! Per raccontare un sogno non bastano parole, per raccontare un sogno dobbiamo cantare Perché se lo facciamo riusciremo a mettere i nostri sentimenti in queste parole Un sogno raccontato dalle nostre parole creerà una canzone che parlerà di quel sogno Questi sentimenti che si stanno diffondendo Ci uniscono a quella melodia che adoriamo Non dobbiamo fuggire più dobbiamo sforzarci di avanzare verso un luogo sconosciuto Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! 'Versione Sottotitolata Italiana ufficiale (Yamato Animation)'https://youtu.be/GadszXHI-Bk?t=1336 Italiano= Ci avventuriamo nel mondo, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più E' solo provandoci che proveremo una felicità insaspettata Mentre ci tormentiamo e ridiamo Non ci arrenderemo mai e poi mai anche se potremo finire per piangere Ma va bene così il domani è già in vista! Per raccontare un sogno, non bastano le parole, per raccontare un sogno, bisogna cantare! E' solo così che ci sembra di poterlo trasmettere a tutti Dalle parole che raccontano di un sogno Nascerà una canzone che parlerà di quel sogno! Questo sentimenti che si stanno diffondendo Ci congiungono alla melodia che adoriamo Non fuggiremo mai più, è il momento di avanzare verso un luogo sconosciuto Singing my song for my dream! Esibizioni Live * 25 & 26 Febbraio 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ * Giugno 30, 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ * Agosto 25, 2017: Animelo Summer Live 2017 -THE CARD- * Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR ** Saitama: Settembre 29, 2017 *** Dicembre 27, 2017: Sakazaki Kounosuke no Momoiro Folk Mura NEXT *** Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING -Landing action Yeah!!- **** Nagoya: Febbraio 3, 2018 *** Novembre 17, 2018: Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ Categoria:Discografia Aqours